DTMS1E01
Hey, it's me, Ben Tennyson here in Bellwood, Illinois. I'm an average 16-year old, and now I go to Parkus High School. I know, I had to transfer to a different sch--''' Ben Tenneyson as Spidermonkey gets hit in the face by a man who appears to be wearing a radioactive-shielding suit, then Spidermonkey falls to the ground as the man begins to shoot slime balls at Spidermonkey. '''Yah, that's Bug Juice. Some guy in a radioactive suit, his records say he's dangerous, but all he does is shoot slime balls. He can't even talk to bugs! Right now I'm Spidermonkey, half-spider, half-monkey, you get the idea. I do monkey things, I fight, and I shoot webs. Spidermonkey jumps onto a truck, and shoots a web that hits Bug Juice in the mask, and throws him over to a nearby window. Bug Juice responds by grabbing the webbing, and flinging Spidermonkey in a circle, and throwing him into the giant flat screen atop the building. I was told by police this dude was “potentially” dangerous. Didn't know what that meant until NOW, this guy sucks. Only have 12 minutes left until I change back to human form... Spidermonkey: Hey Bug Brain, have any real powers? Bug Juice: As soon as jou use zhe key, zhe gateway to zhe core will be open, and I will become zhe zanger zhat was once left to mere potential. Spidermonkey: Whatever you just said, I don't know. All you do is shoot slime balls, anyway Bug Juice: All jou zhoot is spider webs... Spidermonkey: Now I understood that, and you just crossed the line! Spidermonkey shoots a web that clings onto a store sign, and yanks the webbing, which causes the sign to rip off and hit Bug Juice. Bug Juice: Zat all jou got? Spidermonkey: No, but I figured I had to do something... If I lose to this guy, I swear I'll be the worst hero on the planet... Bug Juice: Zhis suit for me is a jail, but an indestructible one, I must admit. Spidermonkey: Hmm... Spidermonkey kicks Bug Juice in the face, pushes him towards the wall, throws him in the air, and begins to wrap him up in mid-air. When Bug Juice hits the ground, he is completely covered in webbing. The police come towards Bug Juice and pick the pile of webbing up, and attempt to shove Bug Juice into the back of the police car. Police Offer: Thanks, kid. You're less of a criminal then the news reporter cuts you out to be... Spidermonkey: You think? You're welcome, just spread the word, Alien Kid is ba- Police Offer: Whoa... The policemen begin to walk back into their cars, and drive off. In the sky, a huge ship begins to fly above the sky, and suddenly stops above Spidermonkey. A man in a suit wearing a jetpack flies down, and lands in front of Spidermonkey. Man: Hello, I'm Stingray. A superhero like you, but a little older. We need to talk... Spidermonkey: Uh...hey. I'm sorry but can't talk right now, in 5 minutes ill change back to... you know, real me. Stingray: It'll be a quick chat, Ben Tennyson. Spidermonkey: How'd you know m- Stingray: We're the Detective Minds, we figure that stuff out easily. We're spies-slash-detectives, it's what we do. Spidermonkey: So you guys are the major crime fighters? Stingray: Not very much. It's just me, Brad Storm, and other agents, and soldiers. I'm the only superhero with powers on that ship in technicality. I'm an Atlantian, so breathe underwater, and I wear this suit I built myself. Spidermonkey: Explain... Stingray: We are just the Detective Minds. We are the parent organization of the League of Detective Minds, the adult superhero-detectives with powers, they have their own base. Then there's a new team we're trying out, we call it the Detective Minds Junior. We have 4 members, and we want you to join. Spidermonkey: Me? Nah, I'm a solo-act... Stingray: How'd that turn out for you? 6 years into this hero thing, and you nearly failed to defeat one of the city's worst super-villains, and caused millions of dollars worth more damage than needed to be. Spidermonkey: Look man, the teams great but, I just can't do it, you know... Stingray: I know you miss Gwen and Kevin, but you must accept that things change. I know this solo thing won't work out, you might turn out like...like...nevermind. Spidermonkey: Sorry man, I've only got a minute left, so If you excuse me, I've only got a minute to leave before I transform back to myself, I'm late for dinner. Spidermonkey begins to run off, and Stingray waves. Stingray: Catch you later, Tennyson... Spidermonkey: Or not! Spidermonkey goes into the store through the vent he came out of, and disappears into the vent's darkness. Stingray: Oh he'll be back... At Ben's house, Ben himself goes into his room right after eating dinner with his Mom and Dad.'' Then Ben begins to reach in his right pocket for his phone, but finds something else. He pulls out a card, and reads it in whispers. Ben: When you decide what's best for you, just put the flash-drive in your left pocket into the computer right in front of you... How'd he- Ben pulls a flash-drive out from his left pocket, then throws it under his dresser. Ben: As if! How'd he get the card and flash-drive into my pockets? Wait, when we dropped Grandpa Max off at the airport yesterday...He was the security guard, but how...he only met me this morning! Or did he... Ben's Mom: Benjamin, you alright up here!? Ben: Yes mom! Ben's Mom: You might want to go to sleep, school may be out but I don't want you sleeping past 10. Ben: Alright... Ben gets into pajamas, then into his bed, and covers up. Then he reaches down under the dresser, and pulls out the card. He puts it back into dresser, then goes to sleep. ''The Next Day... So here I am at the park with the rest of my friends that used to go to school with me before summer break. Honestly, I have to say I just might not have to go hero today... Alex: Hey Ben, wanna shoot hoops? Ben: Sure, but I didn't bring my basketball. Alex: You gave it to me before running off yesterday, you don't remember? Ben: Oh yah, thanks. Alex: You feeling alright? Ever since your cousin and Kevin left, you've never been the same. Hah, he should see me when I'm fighting crime. I can barely manage Bug Juice... Ben: I guess I kinda miss them... Alex: Come on, let's get on the court. Ben: Alright! Let me show you why they call me Mr. Hoops... As soon as Ben steps onto the basketball court, the ground upon it begins to crumble, as everyone runs off the basketball court. The concrete appears to burst, and from it emerges a tornado. Ben: What the heck? Five people in suits emerge from the tornado, then land on the ground. Ben: Who are these people? I know who they are, but right now I'm still Ben Tennyson. I know it's hot out here, but I'm gonna put on a jacket to cover the Omnitrix. The girl in the red sports bra with shorts on and the long red hair, and a small face mask on is Firina (Fy-Ren-A, to break it down). She controls fire, which leads to her short temper. Big guy with the mo-hawk and sleeveless shirt and ripped jeans, but no mask is Concrete. He controls Earth... Guy with the pilot's gear and goggles is Backspace. I thought he controlled keyboards or something, but he's master of tornadoes... Calmest guy there is, there's Vapor. He controls water, and wears a full thick-coat. How is that not making him pass out? The girl who has a similar uniform to Fyrina, she controls lightning. That's Voltra for you. Firina: Everyone stay where you are! We heard the Alien Kid lives in this neighborhood, he's got to be here! Voltra: I can read their heartbeat, I'll check to see who's heart rate is fastest... Good to know. Stay calm. Gonna have to figure out how to go hero without anyone noticing I'm missing... No wait, that's must be what she wants, she'll sense that I'm too calm and know it's me! ' ''Voltra looks closely at Ben Tennyson, and squints at him. Ben purposefully looks worried, and she goes over to the next kid. '''These guys are considered one of the worst villains... I wonder why. Well, this is the part where I play stupid. Ben begins to run and scream, and all the other kids to the same. They begin to clear the entire area. Firina: Get back here! A kid pushes over Vapor, and Firina ends up blazing with Fire at him. Vapor: That was uncalled for.... Vapor blasts water from both of his hands, which showers Firina. Concrete slips, gets angry, and hits Backspace. Voltra, in anger at her team, electrifies the water and shocks Concrete. Suddenly, an alien appearing to be made out of plant life with a flame-colored head appears. Voltra: See what you did! We could've spotted him transform! Alien: Hey Lightning Dweeb! You all appeared to have powers based on elements, so I thought I'd turn into one too. Swampfire! Well, I was expecting Wildvine. Yep, I'm Swampfire. This guy controls plant life and shoots fire balls. Awesome, huh? Swampfire: You losers done fighting each other? Firina: It's him! Wonder what alien you could possibly be this time... Swampfire: I just yelled my name, Swamp – Fire! Firina: Foolish choice! Firina runs towards Swampfire, as her hair turns into a raging fire. Swampfire ducks and trips her, but Firina lands on her hands and flips back onto her feet. Swampfire notices Vapor running towards him, so Swampfire throws 3 seeds, which begin to rapidly grow into vines, which trap him, and leave him stranded, struggling to free himself. Concrete smashes the ground, which throws Swampfire off his feet. Swampfire: Turns out you can only control the earth of you're standing on it... This is where Backspace comes in by the way... Concrete punches Swampfire in the face, then rips a hole through his stomach. Swampfire regenerates and shoots a fireball at Concrete. Backspace generates a tornado, which begins to pick up Swampfire up. Swampfire picks up Concrete and throws him into the tornado, which leaves Concrete and Backspace in the tornado, and Vapor trapped in Swampfire's vines. Swampfire turns around and sees Firina and Voltra's fist joined together, which forms a purple energy field. They direct the energy to Swampfire, and knock him out cold with an energy blast, which releases Vapor. Vapor brings Concrete and Backspace down. Firina: This is one of Bellwood's most powerful superheroes... you're kidding me. Concrete: Uh.. what do we do now? Backspace: We wait... He only has very little time till he reverts to his human form. As soon as he reverts back to his true form, we will know his true identity... Suddenly, a hand appears through the ground and pulls Concrete, making him fall onto Backspace. Then, a girl appears, phasing from underground. Then, a breeze passes by, and a man appears running at super-speed, hitting Backspace. Then, another girl appears, screaming and producing sound waves, knocking over Voltra. She goes over to Ben Tennyson, and kneels down. Girl: He's unconscious. I'll try to get into his mind, and wake him up. The girl closes her eyes and puts two fingers from each hand on each side of her head. Seconds pass, and suddenly Ben as Swampfire wakes up, shaking his head. Girl: He's alright! Swampfire: I had this taken care of... Girl: You were out cold, I could tell. I didn't now who these guys where at the time, but the girl kneeling in front of me is Sonar Girl. The other running real fast is Speedster, and the girl coming from underground is Lucent. Sonar Girl: Well I'm Sonar Girl, and over there is Speedster. That other girl is Lucent Girl, with lucent meaning light. You can call her Lucy. Speedster runs over to Swampfire and gets him off the ground. Speedster: You see rookie, beating these guys are pretty simple. Voltra's lightning mixed with Vapor's water don't mix, and Concrete will crush Firina, yet Firina would also burn him. Take off Backspace's helmet and his powers are gone... Vapor pushes Speedster over. Concrete attempts to punch Lucy, but Lucy runs right through, and Concrete falls onto Firina, burning Concrete and crushing Firina. Speedster takes of and run in a circle around Vapor, lifting him in the air. Vapor attempts to splash Speedster, but ends up putting himself into a lake. Voltra attempts to electrocute Speedster, but Speedster runs behind her and pushes her into the water, electrocuting both Vapor and Voltra. Sonar Girl: Then there's Backspace... Backspace: You may have won this time, but we will be back! Speedster: You don't get it do you? You're going to jail... Backspace spins in place, summoning a tornado that picks up Vapor, Voltra, Concrete, and Firina, and flies off. Speedster: Hey, get back here! You're lucky I can't fly! Sonar Girl: Forget it, the only reason they came was for Ben. Swampfire: Ok, seriously. How do you know my real name? Lucy: Stingray says you're going to join us. Swampfire: No! I said I wasn't! I'm a solo act... Speedster: Sure... Stingray says you'll join us soon. Swampfire: He knows how? Lucy: It's part of Stingray's charm... it's just like his name, it stings. Speedster: He told me to give something to you. Speedster pulls out a green/black box. It appears to have the same DM logo Speedster, Sonar, and Lucy have on theirs. Swampfire: What is that? Speedster: Hold on... Speedster slams the uniform on Swampfire's Omnitrix, and it instantly disappears in a green flash. Swampfire: What did you do to me? Speedster: Change back to Ben. Swampfire: What? Lucy: Just do it, trust us. Swampfire slams his Omnitrix, and reverts back to Ben. Ben appears in a green-black suit, with the Detective Minds logo planted on his chest. A hood covers his entire head and eyes, excluding his mouth. Ben Tennyson: What the? What am I wearing? Speedster: Your new suit. Stingray thought it would be good if you didn't have to worry about your identity every 10 or 20 minutes. Lucy: Stingray says your code name will be Switch Kid. Ben Tennyson: This is all confusing, what's going on? Speedster: Look, do you wanna join the team or not. Ben Tennyson: No, I'm sor- I'll try it out... Sonar Girl: Yes! Lucy: Stingray's charm is right once again!